gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Claude
This article is about the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III. For other characters see Claude (disambiguation). Claude is a recurring character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001), and in a minor role in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). There is no voice actor for Claude, as he does not speak in any of his appearances. Character History Life until 2001 Claude in 1992 had emerged as a top contender in an illegal racing ring and owned an abandoned garage in Doherty, San Fierro. He became involved with Catalina, who had recently split up with Carl "CJ" Johnson, before racing CJ in a losing effort. Following the loss, he hands over his garage to Carl Johnson, before leaving San Andreas with Catalina. The two head to Liberty City. 2001 Claude and Catalina robbed a bank in Liberty City. Catalina, however, turns on her boyfriend, shooting him and leaving him for dead, mentioning that "I'm an ambitious girl, and you're just small time". Claude is arrested by the Liberty City Police Department. He is convicted of all charges and is sentenced to ten years in prison. While being transferred to a prison in Portland View, Claude escapes from a police convoy after the Colombian Cartel attack the convoy to free the Oriental Gentleman. Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse in the Red Light District, before moving on to Luigi's Sex Club 7. Luigi Goterelli, the owner, gives Claude his first job in the city, to drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. Claude, successful in his errand, continues to be employed by Goterelli, who also has him kill a drug dealer and two pimps, before having him drive Misty to Joey Leone's Garage. Claude then begins to work for Joey, killing both Mike Forelli and Lee Chong, before chauffering Toni Cipriani, later working for him against the Triads. Claude, impressing the Leone Family hierarchy, is introduced to the Don, Salvatore Leone. Salvatore, 'seeing nothing but good things' for Claude, has him looking after his 'girl' Maria for the evening, kill Curly Bob (who was selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel, now co-led by Catalina) and later destroy a freighter used as a factory for the drug SPANK. During this time, Claude also works for El Burro, the leader of the Diablos, helping him on various tasks, and Marty Chonks in his attempts to get out of his various problems. After destroying the Cartel freighter, a paranoid Salvatore attempts to kill Claude by having him enter a bomb-laden car. Salvatore's wife Maria, however, pages Claude and directs him to a small pier where the two meet Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, and flee to Staunton Island after Maria had told her husband that she and Claude were an "item". Asuka, unconvinced of Claude's loyalty, has him kill Salvatore Leone to prove himself, before having him kill a number of other people causing her problems. She later introduces him to her brother Kenji and Ray Machowski, a corrupt police man working for the Yakuza. Claude helps Kenji with his problems, including settling debts and freeing a man from prison, and helps Machowski in his attempts to remain unnoticed, eventually helping him flee the city by the airport. Claude continues to look for work and finds employment with King Courtney, who has him attack the Diablos before attempting to kill him on orders from Catalina, and Donald Love, who has him kill Kenji Kasen disguised as a Colombian Cartel gangster to provoke a war. Asuka, unaware of Claude's role in her brother's near death, launches an assault on a Cartel-controlled building site and begins to torture Miguel, co-leader of the Cartel, into giving away Cartel secrets. Armed with the information, Asuka sends Claude on various missions to hurt Cartel operations, including stopping the selling of and stealing a shipment of SPANK. Claude briefly finds employment with D-Ice, leader of the Red Jacks sub-sect of the Southside Hoods, and attacks the rival Purple Nines into defeat. Claude returns to the building site and finds Asuka and Miguel are both dead, whilst a ransom note for Maria is left for him. Claude goes to the Cartel mansion, escapes an ambush, destroys a helicopter piloted by Catalina (killing her) and rescues Maria. Claude, at the end of GTA III, may have killed Maria as he fires a shot whilst she is talking. Personality Claude is a laid-back man who appears almost emotionless regardless of any situation. Provided he is paid for his services, he will take orders from his bosses without restraint and usually gives a nod or two to show that he understands; even when he is getting scolded or shouted at by his bosses for doing something wrong. He also bows down to his bosses if required (as in Kenji Kasen's case when Kenji bows down to Claude). He never speaks, and will only make a slight grunt when he is hurt, or an "Oh!" whenever he is killed. Unlike other protagonists, he doesn't even comment or deride his enemies, but may give a driver in a passing vehicle the finger while crossing roads. Claude remains true to his mission of finding and taking revenge on Catalina for leaving him for dead, even showing the slightest bit of pity for Maria when he allows her to live after freeing her, only to possibly kill her himself. Mission appearances ;GTA III *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. ;GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... Murders committed *Mike Forelli - killed on orders from Joey Leone after the Forelli Brothers did not repay their debts. *Lee Chong - killed on orders from Joey Leone for selling SPANK through his noodle stands. *Curly Bob - killed on orders from Salvatore Leone. *Salvatore Leone - killed on orders from Asuka Kasen to prove his loyalty to the Yakuza. *Tanner - killed on orders from Asuka Kasen for being an undercover policeman. *Leon McAffrey - killed on orders from Ray Machowski. *Kenji Kasen - killed on orders from Donald Love. *Catalina - killed for betraying him during a bank heist. Optional murders *Carl - can be killed after he kills Marty Chonks. *Chico - can be killed after he sells drugs to Maria. Possible murders *Maria possibly killed after being rescued from The Colombian Cartel. Gallery 965c99b9d08a225a54f1f2b2972ac6d5.jpg|Game art of Claude in GTA III. 1257.jpg|Claude in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.|link=http://media.gtanet.com/images/1257.jpg TheExchange-GTAIII.jpg TheExchange-GTAIII2.jpg Claude-GTASA.jpg|Claude in 1992 Claude-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude in 2001 Claude-Artwork.jpg|Claude's full artwork, showing his unused name Claude-Artwork2.jpg|Claude's first artwork Liberty Prison Fatigues.png|Claude in "Give Me Liberty" de:Claude es:Claude Speed fi:Claude fr:Claude nl:Claude pl:Claude pt:Claude tr:Claude Claude Claude Claude Claude